


Friendship To Lovers

by TitaniaAngel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniaAngel/pseuds/TitaniaAngel
Summary: Alone all her life Akari, the Earth Dragon Slayer has escaped her life of hell after 12 years along with her secret. Akari ends up at Fairy Tail and meets the perfect family, and is happy. But when her past comes back to haunt her will Natsu be able to keep her safe?





	Friendship To Lovers

Akari's POV

 

My mouth was dry and my stomach was growling. The sun was so hot today I felt like I was gonna wilt and die from the heat. I fell to my knees panting trying to get some breath in my lungs. I raised up my head and I saw what looked like a tower from over the hill. Thinking I had nothing else to lose I stood up slowly and continued to walk. Once at the top of the hill my dark green eyes widen at this beautiful, yet very huge town. My bag slid off my shoulder and I reached in taking out my map. "This is the town of Magnolia. Maybe I can get some food while I'm here." Putting the map away I slugged the bag back over my shoulder and headed down the hill towards the town. 

I've heard about Magnolia on my travels while trying to find my father. People say that this town has the most amazing, fun loving and possibly the toughest wizarding guild here. It's called Fairy Tail and it's also known to be the most popular one. With each step I took the town was closer and closer and before I knew it, I was standing at the entrance. In my head I was debating on whether or not I should put my hood down. The people I saw walking by looked friendly enough but.... people aren't always what they seem. Swallowing my pride, not that I had that much pride anyway I put my hood down and started walking around town. Magnolia was a very adorable little town with all the shops and stores. Geez if I had any money I'd probably get a souvenir from here. The food that was coming from the surrounding restaurants smelled delicious. 

My stomach began growling again but I couldn't do anything about it. Then I heard shouting coming from the plaza up ahead. Though as I got closer it sounded more like cheering. "Come on Erza you can take him!" "Kick her ass Natsu!" There was a huge crowd standing around in a circle shouting names. I lightly tapped a man with a green beanie on his shoulder. "Um e-excuse me but can you tell me what's going on?" He faced me with a huge grin. "Two of Fairy Tail's toughest wizards are having a rematch!" A rematch? Wait did he say Fairy Tail?! Since I was only 5'6 I couldn't really see the fight from the back so I looked around the circle, I managed to find an opening to the front and slipped through. 

"Alright Erza I'm gonna take you down today! I'm all fired up now!!" "Well Natsu you certainly don't know when to give up. You've got courage I'll say that much." These two wizards we're from Fairy Tail? They certainly aren't what I imagined for them to look like. The boy looked to be about 18 or 19 with pink spiky hair. He had on a dark vest with an orange trim that showed of his built body. His pants had the same look as his vest, and he was wearing black sandals. But I think the most interesting piece of clothing he had on that stood out, was the white scarf that looked like dragon scales. His opponent was a beautiful woman with scarlet red hair who looked about 21. She was wearing armor with a red Cross on her left breast. Her hands and arms were covered in these armored plates, while she wore a knee length blue shirt and some black heels boots that went right below her knee. "I wonder what armor Erza is gonna requip into?" 

A young girl next to me shouted excitedly. So Erza is the red headed woman in armor. She uses requip magic? That's a new one on me for sure. "No matter what armor Erza uses Natsu is gonna lay her out!" Oh so that means the pinked haired boy is Natsu. There was a sudden gold light as Erza reqipped into a new armor. The armor she now had on was a mixture of red, orange and black. Her hair hand been put up into two long ponytails. Erza had a sword which looked like fire. "So you put on your Flame Empress Armor on huh? Well that still isn't gonna save you from my heat!" 

Natsu's fist caught fire as he threw a punch which Erza quickly dodged. Wow Natsu is really strong and Erza wasn't bad either. This seemed like fun to them but weren't the people standing around worried about getting hurt? Erza swung her sword but Natsu blocked it with a kick. "Fire Dragon ROAR!!!!" Wait dragon roar?! That's Dragon Slayer Magic! How does he know that?!   
Erza was flung into a column but still held her ground. Before the fight could continue a short old man came into the middle of the circle. "That's enough!" Erza and Natsu both holted their attacks. "Gramps what are you doing?! I was gonna beat her this time!" The old man glared at Natsu and Natsu backed down. 

"Now isn't the time or place for your rematch. We must get the party ready." Erza went back to her original armor, following the old man. The crowd disbanded but Natsu still had his arms crossed. I slowly walked up to him. "You should've won." He faced me and groaned. "I know but gramps always has to get in the way! Well... I'll beat her next time. I'm Natsu Dragneel who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here before." I blushed looking away from him. "M-My name's Akari Earth. It's nice to meet you." Natsu put his hands on his hips smiling. "That's a nice name. So are you here to join Fairy Tail?" I brushed my hair back. "No I'm just passing through. I haven't had any food or water for the past four days." Natsu's expression turned sad. "Aw I'm sorry Akari. You want to come eat with me at the guild?" His offer made me jump with excitement. "Yes! I uh...mean yes please." My face went pink as Natsu chuckled and grabbed my wrist. "Then let's go!" 

We ran to the guild and Natsu bursted the doors open. "Hey Mira we got a hungry customer for ya!" Natsu sat me down at the bar then a woman with white hair, in a dress with two different shades of pink came to the counter from behind the bar. "What can I get you miss?" I looked at a menu. "Can I have a glass of water and some chicken tenders?" She smiled brightly. "Of course coming right up." I noticed Natsu sat next to me. "So where are you from?" I did my best to answer. "I'm from... everywhere. I like to move around." Mira cane over with the water and the tenders. As soon as that plate left her hand I scarfed all that down, and chugged the water. "Oh that feels so much better." Natsu laughed a little. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were starving." 

My blush came back but I slightly smiled. "Yeah. Anyway thanks for the food and water Natsu. I'll be off now." I got down from the stool but Natsu followed me. "You know you could stay if you wanted to. There's always room for one more in Fairy Tail." I stopped walking and thought for a few minutes. Maybe I should take a break and stay. I've been looking for my father for a little over a year. But...what if it happens again? 

Against my own judgement I turned around and faked a smile. "Alright I'll stay and join Fairy Tail." Natsu jumped for joy as he dragged me over to talk to the Master. "Yo gramps Akari wants to join Fairy Tail!" The short old man I saw earlier was the same one who broke up the fight between Natsu and Erza. He was sitting on the bar counter and smiled at me. "Welcome my dear I'm Makarov the Master of the Fairy Tail guild." I bowed in respect. "It's nice to meet you sir." "Well child what magic can you do?" I didn't wanna say it out loud so I leaned in and whispered it. "Interesting. Well you may join the guild Akari. Mira please get the stamp we have a new member joining us today." Natsu gave me a thumbs up causing me to let out a small giggle. Mira grabbed a stamp and came around to the front and faced me. "Where would you like your stamp at?" I pointed to the upper side of my wrist. "Alright and what color would you like it to be?" "I would like emerald green please, to match my eyes." Mira put the stamp on my wrist and after a couple seconds she took it off. There on my skin was an emerald green Fairy tail emblem. "Now you are an official member. Welcome to the guild Akari." 

Mira went back behind the bar and put the stamp away. "Alright Akari now that you're here I wanna introduce you to everyone!" Natsu's energy could make a whole town of sad people light up in happiness. There was a huge stage in the guild and Natsu took me up there. "Can I have everyone's attention please?!" The entire guild got quiet and looked up at the stage staring at Natsu and me. "I would like to welcome Fairy Tail's newest member...Akari Earth!!" The guild erupted in cheers and shouts. I tried to hide behind my royal blue hair but that didn't work so I just waved. My eyes met with Natsu's as he put up his hand for a high five. A smile crept onto my face as I high fived Natsu. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Akari!!!"


End file.
